My Ghostly Son
by Tomboy 601
Summary: AU Sequel to More Like Jazz. Can Jack learn how to care for a timid ghost with no memories? Especially if that ghost is his son? With a second chance, Jack, Jazz and Danny might finally get their happy ending.
1. Return

Author's Note: Welcome to _My Ghostly Son_, the sequel to _More Like Jazz_. Note that you don't need to read _More Like Jazz_ to understand this as most of the important things from _More Like Jazz_ will be mention in some way here. This was done because _More Like Jazz_ deals very mature themes and could be offensive to some people. _My Ghostly Son_ includes the some of the same themes. The themes present have been toned down to make _My Ghostly Son_ suitable for a T rating and less likely to be targeted by flamers.

**Warnings: Mild psychological and verbal child abuse, mentions of physical child abuse, disturbing scenes, implied murder, bullying, violence**

Okay, that should cover everything. If it doesn't, I'll come back and add it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

A ghost floated outside a small house. This is where he is supposed to be. He knows it. So why can't he go in? Someone he knew lives here. He has to join this person. There is someone else in there, too. He can see this other person clearly now. Her! It's her! He flies away.

Jazz yawned as she walked to school. She had seen a ghost outside last night. That ghost took one look at her and flew away. Could that ghost be Danny? It had been seven long years since she'd seen him. She was in college now. She still lived with her father. He'd offered to pay for college and he knew she was waiting for Danny to show up.

It is daytime. She is gone. He is floating in front of the house again. That person is inside. He goes in. He doesn't recognize it. He hears an alarm go off. That person comes rushing into the room holding a weapon of some sort. That person looks at him and drops the weapon. He flies away again.

"Come back!" That person calls.

But he doesn't. She is coming home.

"I'm home, Dad!" Jazz shouts.

Jack greeted her at the door and helped her with her backpack. College could break a backpack with all those books.

"Dad, could I dye my hair?" Jazz asks.

Jack was surprised by the question. He thought she liked it the way it was.

"Why do you want to dye it?"

"Because it makes me look like _her_. It's embarrassing to to be asked if I'm related to the woman who killed her son! I want to dye it black, so I'll look more like you."

Jack could see where Jazz was coming from. Almost everyone knew about Maddie. It had been a very public case despite attempts to keep it quiet. Though Maddie had never been convicted of murder, the fact that she had been using Estrogen pills to forcibly change Danny's gender was what ultimately got her convicted.

"Only get black hair dye, Jazzerincess."

Jazz thanked him and left to go to the store. When she got back, Jack helped her dye her hair correctly. Who knew that Jazz was so impatient?

There is someone new in there with that person. He can tell. It's another girl. But it's not her. He wants to go in and meet that person. He wants to meet that person. He wants...

The alarm goes off again. Two people come in wielding strange weapons. One of them is that person. The other is someone he doesn't know. They drop the weapons. The girl looks sad. Why is she sad? That person walks up to him. He knows that person won't hurt him.

"Danny."

"Danny is my name?" The ghost asked.

"Yes. I am Jack, your father and this is Jazz, your sister."

"Okay."

Danny seemed content with just knowing that.

Jack wasn't sure how to comfort Danny. Danny just looked so sad.

Suddenly, Danny looked up at Jack and smiled.

"I missed you, Daddy."

Author's Note: This story will deal with Danny's reintegration into society and life with his father and sister. It will also be a lot more tame than the prequel. I don't think it's going to be very long, maybe three chapters. The next chapter will be longer.

I was going to wait to upload this until it was finished, but it looks like that might be a while and I think you guys have waited long enough.


	2. Interacting

Author's Note: I'm trying out a different writing style here. I want to convey emotion better. Tell me how I'm doing in a review. Tips are appreciated!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Danny Phantom. I also don't own To Kill A Mockingbird or anything related to it.

Green eyes peered curiously at the workbench where Jack had left his newest invention. A gloved hand reached out and-

"Danny, don't touch that!" Jack yelled from across the room.

Danny's eyes widened and he quickly hid himself under the bench, trembling. Jack rushed over to find Danny attempting to make himself smaller. A different tactic would be needed to coax him out.

"Do you want to hear about what I'm working on, Danny?" Jack offered. "Ever since Jazz stopped listening, I haven't been able to blabber on about my inventions..."

Danny poked his head out and looked at Jack. Jack smiled.

"This is Ecto Emotion Checker. It tells us what ghosts are feeling! Sort of like a ghost mood ring. Here, give it a try!" Jack eagerly held the Ecto Emotion Checker out to Danny. It turned a light blue color.

"Blue means that the ghost is calm. That's good! Great job helping me today!" Jack praised.

Ever since Danny returned, he'd been helping his dad work on his inventions. He was always curious about them. It was new. It was fun! Danny couldn't remember a time when he'd been happier. As long as Daddy had something to work on, Danny was happy. A part of him told him that this wasn't what he was supposed to be doing. That part said that he needed to go to school, to learn, to work. And it was terrifying. The idea that there was more to life than this was completely and utterly terrifying. It brought back bad feelings. A bare room and an electric shock. It made him shake whenever he thought about it.

"I'm home!"

Jazz came home! Danny flew up through the floor in excitement.

"Waah!" Jazz jumped. "Danny, don't scare me like that."

Danny began shrinking away again.

"Oh, it's okay. I missed you, too. You can stop hugging me anytime now." Danny didn't let go. "I mean it, let go!" Danny let go and began taking things from her backpack.

"Danny, give those back!" Jazz shouted as Danny teased her by holding Advanced Child Psychology Volume II just out of reach. "Danny!" Jazz made another grab for the book and knocked her backpack off the table. Several more books fell out. "Got it!" Jazz began to put everything back into her backpack. "Danny? Where'd he go?"

Danny retreated to his room clutching his "stolen" prize. A copy of To Kill A Mockingbird from the library, taken from Jazz's backpack. A familiar desire and a longing he didn't understand compelled him to open the book to the first page...

Danny blinked in confusion. When did it get dark out? He floated downstairs and tried to put the book back without being seen.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Jazz asked.

Danny froze. He felt like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Only with books instead of cookies.

"Oh, you were reading that? Did you like it?" Jazz brightened up. None of her classmates enjoyed reading that book. Maybe, just maybe, Danny would like it.

"I don't get it. Why would telling the world about Boo Radley saving Scout and Jem be like killing a mockingbird? A mockingbird is innocent, but killing someone is cruel. How can someone be cruel and innocent at the same time?"

It was a good question. A question they could bond over. As Jazz sat down on the soft couch to explain the meaning, she realized that she had never known that Danny liked to read.

Jack watched his children discuss book after book and began to feel guilty for not encouraging Danny's interest in reading. Danny belonged in school. Jack knew that, but every time he thought about bringing it up, he remembered how unhappy Danny used to be there. Even if he did bring it up, he didn't know if ghosts could attend school. Danny hadn't aged a day since his death almost five years ago. At least one of the teachers at Casper High was bound to recognize him from before.

"Daddy?"

Jack jumped. He hadn't noticed Danny approaching.

"What wrong, Daddy?" Danny asked. "Did I scare you?"

"No, it's fine," Jack said "Danny, how you like to read more books?"

"The kind Jazz reads? I like those," Danny said simply. "Can I go to school with Jazz? I promise I won't scare anybody."

Jack didn't have an answer. It was like Danny had read his mind. It would cost a lot of money, but it could be done.

Danny did a few happy laps around the house at Jack's answer.

Author's Note: This is one of the most difficult stories I've ever written. I can see everything in my mind, but I can't seem to write it down. Only one or two more chapters left. Constructive Criticism is wanted!


	3. Change

Author's Note: Does FFnet glitch for anyone else? The interface is broken, avatars are gone and a lot of buttons are missing, including the log in button. Strangely, this only happens when I'm using Firefox. I have to use Internet Explorer to use the site and I hate Internet Explorer, can't use Safari and won't use Chrome. If you have any suggestions, leave a review because the staff here take forever to fix things!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom.

The bell rang to signal the end of the school day. College students left for home, the dorms or to a job. Some headed to yet another class. Jazz stood outside the door to one of the literature classes. It wasn't unusual for Danny to be late.

For the past six months, Danny had been attending school with her. Originally, he attended her classes, but they had quickly discovered that Danny would be more suited for a degree in literature. Their father had to work hard to send them both to college and Jazz wished that she could help. Jack had refused, saying that her job was to learn. He could be incredibly stubborn when he wanted to be.

"Hi, Jazz. Are we going home now?" A voice from beside her greeted.

"Yeah. Let's go." Jazz answered.

Jazz had grown used to Danny appearing suddenly and in places he couldn't possibly gotten to. His social skills had greatly improved in the last six months. He still looked fourteen and that was unlikely to change anytime soon. He also didn't seem to have any ghost powers other then the basic ones every ghost has.

As the siblings walked home together, Jazz began to think about everything that had happened in the past six months.

_"You can't send a ghost to college," The dean informed. "It's too dangerous._

_ "Every child has a right to an education. Shouldn't that apply to ghost children, too? Besides, he doesn't have any dangerous powers. I checked," Jack argued. "Danny can attend with Jazz. He'll do fine. You'll see."_

_ The Guys In White strapped Danny down. Danny struggled and one of them brought out what looked like a stun gun._

_ "No, don't! Danny won't do anything. He's harmless!" Jack protested._

_ "Ghosts aren't citizens! No ghosts in our schools!" They had been out there ever since Danny got accepted into college. "Dad, make them stop!" Jazz pleaded._

_ "Since ghosts apparently have rights now, no one will ever be convicted of murder. How ridiculous is that?" Jack changed the channel._

_ "Get out of my class, you freak!" Danny was strongly reminded of someone from long ago. A teacher, perhaps?_

_ "That hazmat suit makes you look like a girl. Maybe you should just wear a dress!" Danny walked right through this would-be bully._

Danny and Jazz turned the corner to their house.

_The world has changed. We just need to embrace the changes and everything will work out._ Jazz thought. She brightened up as they approached the door.

"We're home!"

Author's Note: To be honest, I've lost interest in this story. But since I will never leave a story unfinished, I decided to write an ending for it. In my opinion, a rushed ending is better than no ending at all. I might come back to this story sometime, but for now this is the end. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
